The tragedy of Moanna's mother
by BlackRoseDream
Summary: One shot! Princess Moanna returned and figured out why she left. (from my point of view) Her mother is her greatest enemy, and moanna wants her dead but she won't allow it because of her father even though the queen mistreats her. Arturo, Faun's son, stays with Moanna and helps her become happy as a humble and noble servant. Please read! The story is better than the summary.


_So, I decided to do a one-shot story ;D I was continuing my other two stories then this story popped into my head and I decided to type it down. It's short, but if I get reviews and favorites/follows, I'll think about actually extending it to a story after I finish the one of the stories I have. Anyways, the story is about Pan's Labyrinth when Ofelia, or should I say, Princess Moanna, goes back to her home and realized why she had left her home in the first plae. Ok, this is my idea of how she left, because in the movie she left from curiosity of the other world. Hope you enjoy! I DO NOT OWN PAN'S LABYRINTH!_

* * *

Princess Moanna:

She looked outside her window and saw nothing but houses, darkness, and small spark of lights of candles. Her mother came in and sat down next to her.

"I'm really glad you are back my dear. Your father is especially happy that he decided to create a huge party for your return." Her mother said sarcastically.

"Now I remember why I even left here, it was because of YOU!" said Moanna while clenching her fists.

Her mother laughed and left the room. Moanna kicked the door and began to cry.

_For years, she has been trying to kill me so I could not hindrance her in controlling the throne any soon. How could she? She is my own mother…she won't even dare look at me. _

Moanna went into the main throne room and sat beside her father. There were people everywhere and soon her father had thanked them all for coming. Each minute passed so slowly and soon, the faun had brought his son over to talk with her. He did not look at all like his father, he was a bit taller than Moanna with bushy brown hair and forest green eyes. He wore a fancy suit with nature's green leaves and moss. His skin was pale, human flesh and his name is Arturo.

"My princess, it is a wonderful sight to see your return." Said the faun while bowing down with his son.

"Faun! It is more grateful to see you here." Said moanna.

"My princess, as a gift I bring you my son." Said the faun while introducing his son.

"You are giving me your son? For what?" Said moanna nervously.

"He will became your noble, and humble servant my princess. His name is Arturo, and he will protect you from anyone, and anything."

"It is a pleasure to serve such a beautiful princess." Said Arturo as he kissed her hand.

Moanna accepted the gift and had him stand next to her. Her mother came and began to humiliate her by saying things like, 'this girl won't be such a great queen when the time comes', and 'can you imagine I gave birth to her? No beauty at all!'

Arturo saw Moanna's eyes fill with water and he asked, "If she were gone forever, would you smile for me?"

Moanna nodded then said, "It would make me really happy, but I mustn't let her die because of my father."

Arturo looked up at the king and responded, "Does he know how she treats you?"

Moanna said no, and then headed outside. Before Arturo accompanied her, the queen stood behind her with a dagger in hand. Arturo called the king and quickly yet quietly took him behind a statue.

"My dear daughter, how is it that I want you gone so much? When you left this world, I was oh so content, but your father! He wouldn't bother to solve kingdom duties. Don't worry, you will disappear once and for all this time." Said the queen as she quickly took the dagger and almost stabbed it at Moanna's back until Arturo stopped her.

The king had realized what had happened and did not forgive her. The next day, they would have the queen die…decapitated. The queen was crying and pleading for forgiveness. The king left the scene because he was too devastated to see her die. Moanna, went up to her mother and whispered,

"Now, you are so helpless mother. Soon you will sleep…my dearest mother."

The queen pleaded for her daughter to forgive her and reason out something so she wouldn't die. The queen had also said that she loved Moanna as a daughter ever since she was born.

Moanna smiled and again whispered, "I was so insignificant for you, mother. All this time you were the one who I despised, I don't feel anything for your tears. One of us had to die anyways; it was fate that brought you to this mother. Close your eyes, and in your memory, remember all those times when I was younger how I would follow you and give you gifts and my love. Good bye mother."

The queen kept denying her death and wouldn't stop fidgeting.

Moanna stepped back and in a low voice said, "Let me hum you a lullaby that stayed with me forever even when I had died in the other world. I was killed by a man not worthy of life."

Shortly after, Moanna began to hum the lullaby Mercedes had hum to her while she was dying. Then, the queen died…her head rolled at her daughter's feet. Moanna turned around and walked with Arturo in the castle.

"Is there something you want my princess?" said Arturo.

"Yea…there is one thing I want to do soon, and I'm going to need your help."

They smiled and continued to walk in the castle.

* * *

_So, how was it? Thank you for reading._


End file.
